The Twelve Days of Valentines
by MindSpring
Summary: *For PitFTW and golfer's romance contest!* On the first day of Valentines', Peach's true love gave to her... a balloon that says 'I love you'. The song doesn't really match up, but love is there! Follow Peach as she discovers small gifts from her love!
1. Chapter One

**MINDSPRING- This is for PitFTW's and golfer's romance contest! :D I based this off of 'The Twelve Days of Christmas', except hey, it Valentine's themed. Hence the name. Since the limit is 3 chapters, I choose to do four days in each chapter. This be the first!**

**PeachxMario**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

February 3, 2010**

The day had a perfect beginning. Delicate pink clouds skirted around the bright morning sun, which in turn stained the lake a brilliant gold. Far above, the sky was still a deep blue, with little stars sprinkled throughout. Birds were singing quietly, as if they knew that the sunrise needed calm music.

Princess Peach sighed happily, curled up underneath a large pink Snuggie, sipping a cup of tea. She was outside on the balcony with her pajamas still on. Her legs were curled up underneath her, and her crown was off. Right now, in the bright calm of the rising sun's light, she was just Peach, a normal person, not a Brawl princess.

For reasons unknown to her, she had woken up exceptionally early today. While she had lain in bed, staring at the ceiling, she had had the sudden inspiration to watch the sunrise. _Good inspiration,_ she thought, her large blue eyes trying to take in all the morning glory.

Peach sipped her tea and set it down on the glass table next to her as the sun steadily rose in the sky. When it reached the tips of the evergreens on the outskirts of the Smash property, she deemed it a good time to begin her morning preparations.

She clutched both Snuggie and cup of tea as she slid the door open into her spacious rooms. She shivered; after the warmth of the sun, her room was freezing. She set the cup down and tried in vain to wrap the blanket to cover the back of her legs. Peach stood there, trembling, until she noticed the large, pink, heart shaped balloon sitting on her bed.

Mouth and eyes open in amazement, she stared at it until it turned and she could see that on it, in beautiful script, were the words _I love you!_

She grinned widely and walked over to it. Pink and red ribbons were spilling from the base, and a small box of chocolates was tied to the end of the string. "Mario," she said to the balloon, "Valentine's Day isn't for at least a week!"

But she didn't object further, and snacked on a chocolate as she got ready for the day.

**February 4, 2010**

Princess Peach was sitting in the stands of the Smash Stadium, watching Mario prepare for his match against Dedede later that afternoon. Princess Zelda and Samus were sitting next to her, chatting and giggling about something. Peach had eyes for no one except for the man in red on the stage, practicing his attacks. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, expecting it to be Zelda or Samus.

Fox and Falco stood behind her, both clearly uncomfortable. Samus and Zelda turned and smiled when they saw the two fidgeting. Peach smiled and said, "Hello, Fox. Hello Falco. What is it?"

Fox nudged Falco, who stepped forward and cleared his throat. He said gruffly, "From Mario to you." He handed her a slip of paper. On it, written in the same script as the one on the balloon yesterday, were the words, _This coupon is good for one night of restaurant style service. Meal, music, and entertainment included._ The rest of the paper was taken up by a drawing of Peach and Mario sitting at a candlelit table under the stars.

Peach giggled. Zelda and Samus craned over her shoulders, trying to see what it said. Fox held out a second paper and the two ran off as soon as they could.

"Oh, Peach, this is the cutest thing! I'm jealous." Zelda handed her the first slip back.

"What does the second one say?" Samus asked, taking the seat next to the Mushroom Kingdom princess.

"_Good for one Smash Ball in a competition. (I had to beg, bribe, and blackmail Master Hand for this one)," _ Peach said slowly, her grin getting steadily wider. Zelda and Samus said 'Aww!' at the same time.

Peach looked to the stage for her knight, and when she found him, he was looking at her, his expression worried. Peach stood and blew a kiss to him. He grinned in relief and 'caught' it. He took off his cap and bowed to her.

Zelda stood next to her and shouted in mock fury to Link, who was also practicing, "LINK! Where the heck is MY one free Smash Ball??"

He looked up, confused, and yelled back, "What do you mean, 'one free Smash- AAAH!" Zelda covered her mouth her hands as he flew off the stage. Ganondorf stood were Link had been, grinning widely.

Zelda sat back on the metal seats and smiled sheepishly as Link reappeared. While the women giggled madly and tried to hide it, he waved to her and said, "I'll get working on that straight away, darling!"

**February 5, 2010**

As she entered the General Villas for breakfast, Peach caught up with Mario on the path. He grinned widely when he saw her and said, "Good morning, my love! How are you?" He held out his arm and Peach took it, smiling.

"Oh, I'm absolutely wonderful! Mario, you're so sweet to me. A balloon, chocolates... And those coupons were such a thoughtful idea! And all two weeks before Valentine's Day!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He laughed and said as they entered the Dining Villa, "Anything for your, my love."

As she sat down in her usual place (right of Mario, left of Zelda, across from Nana), Peach noticed a small box on her plate. She looked over at Mario, who merely smiled and gestured for her to open it. She rolled her eyes and opened it. Zelda peered over her shoulder and sighed when Peach took out a CD case.

She flipped it over, heart beating like mad, and saw the title: _Best Love Songs of All Time._ A grin slowly grew larger and larger as she saw her favorite artists: 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston, 'Love Me Tender' by Elvis Presley, and 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion.

She squealed with delight and turned to Mario, and kissed him full on the mouth. "Mario, you are too good to me!" She said again, laughing, as she kissed him again.


	2. Chapter Two

**MINDSPRING- Whew, that took _forever!_ But I, being the 'math genius' that I am (sarcasm), somehow messed up on how many days I should put in one chapter. Don't ask me how, it just happened. Harrumph. The various length of each day varies as well, as you shall soon notice.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review please!**

**

* * *

February 6, 2010**

_I wonder what Valentine Mario will leave today?_ As she wondered this to herself, Peach noticed an envelope taped on the outside of her door. She smiled and placed a hand over her heart as it sped up. _And there's my answer. What could it be today?_

She carefully took it off and sat down on a couch on the edge of the seat. The contents were four slips of paper, all hand written. She read the first one:

_A BLUE STAR IN YOUR EYES_

_Author: Jo'Lene Tover_

_On the wings of an eagle,_

_My love for you flies._

_Soaring higher and higher,_

_And touching the skies._

_I reached up above,_

_And pulled a star from the sky._

_To place it within,_

_Your precious minds eye._

_To dwell there forever,_

_As my love for you._

_On the wings of our love,_

_Enduring and true._

_I honor you my darling,_

_With all that I am._

_Please darling please,_

_Will you be my woman?_

_There are so many things,_

_My heart wants to say._

_I love you sweetheart,_

_There is no other way._

She quickly read the other three slips of handwritten poems, and then re-read them, once, twice, again and again. Each time she read them, her love for Mario flared and she had to catch her breath. _I'm not good enough for this. For him. _

Peach pressed the envelope to her chest, closed her eyes, and sighed happily before she went out for the day.

**February 7, 2010**

Mario took Princess Peach's hand and helped her get across a particularly deep puddle. It was raining that day, and raining hard, but no amount of gloomy weather could have gotten rid of Peach's smile. She had woken up wondering what the next little sweet surprise could be, and as she had been getting ready for the day, Mario had offered to escort her to the Common Villas.

She smiled and twirled her parasol around. When he had shown up, he handed her a small black box. Inside, was a delicate silver necklace with changeable charms, reading:

_Mon Amour;_

_Mon Ange;_

_Ma Belle;_

_Ma Bichette; _and

_Mon Chaton._

She was wearing _Mon Amour, '_my love' around her heart, and she laughed with delight when Mario asked if she liked it. For an answer, she lightly kissed his cheek. He grinned and kissed her mouth.

**February 8, 2010**

As a general rule, everyone in the Villas adored chocolate, be they Smashers, Assist Trophies, or Caretakers, everyone loved the stuff. So when Peach walked into the Dining Villa the next day for lunch, she immediately guessed why Fox, Ike, Kirby, and Pikachu were standing around her seat.

Six red, heart-shaped boxes were sitting on her plate, tied with a red ribbon and two cards- the first one was for Peach, and said: _Some sweets for my sweet! Cheesy, yes, but it works, no?_ She smiled and lifted up the second note. She giggled when she read it: _NOT FOR YOU, IKE/PIKACHU/KIRBY/LINK. GET YOUR OWN!_

"Thank you, Mario dear! They're wonderful- who wants some?" Peach kissed Mario on the cheek and was nearly stampeded by chocolate lovers.

**February 9, 2010**

"Close your eyes."

Peach giggled and said, "Alright, fine." After a moment or two she asked sweetly, "May I look?"

Peach and Mario where in the gardens of the Villas, wandering around the expansive lawns and enjoying the bright, sweet day. The rain had finally stopped, and the couple was taking quick advantage of the brilliant sun. Even if the paths were a little muddy.

Mario sighed and said, "I guess you can peek." When she opened her eyes, he was seated next to her on the stone bench, holding seven flowers. She gasped quietly and smiled as he began:

"Peach, I have chosen these seven flowers for you, my love. The first one is an iris. It signifies faith and hope, and purity." He handed her the cream white flower, and continued, "Next, the sunflower, which symbolizes love and esteem. Third, a lilac. Since ancient times, it has been a symbol of beauty and security, like _your_ beauty." Mario handed Peach the flowers.

"A carnation has meant charm, which you have an endless supply of. The orchid represents love and exquisiteness, while the daisy means virtuousness, pureness, and loyalty. Now a gardenia for you, for your never-ending love and peaceful nature. Last, a red rose, which signifies my love for you."

As soon as he had finished, Peach wiped away tear and hugged her knight, being extremely careful not to crush the flowers.

**February 10, 2010**

Peach opened her eyes and saw the vase filled with the seven different flowers Mario had given her. She smiled brightly and literally hopped out of bed, singing a happy song as she got ready.

It was after lunch when she was called into the kitchens. Kirly, the head chef, needed her help, as her apprentice had suddenly fallen ill. Peach had been wanting to cook for a while now, and gladly agreed to help.

When she walked in the large kitchens, she was greeted by Kirly, a large Scottish woman who almost always had a bright smile on her red face. Kirly directed the princess to a table to prepare a cake for dessert.

As soon as she reached the table, Peach stopped, put her hands on her hips, and turned with a smile to face Kirly. "Now, Kirly dear, whatever are these?" She asked, holding up a platter of eight heart shaped chocolate cookies.

Kirly shrugged, a devious smile on her face, and continued to work without a word.

Peach set the platter down and noticed the note next to it: _For Peach (I bet you didn't this one coming!) Love, Mario._

She took a cookie, kissed it lightly, and started to work on the chocolate cake.


	3. Chapter Three

**MINDSPRING- Well, I figured out why my count was off. I didn't upload four days in the first chapter. I only had three. I feel so smart right now it's ridiculous. Ok! Last chapter for the contest, yay! PLEASE review!**

* * *

**February 11, 2010**

Although Peach didn't want to admit it, she was getting a little sick to her stomach from all of the sweets Mario was leaving her. She didn't tell anyone, yet Mario was so attentive that he noticed right off the bat. On their date last night (Peach had used her 'restaurant-style service' coupon), she had pushed away the dessert, trying not to look disgusted.

She had thought he had hadn't noticed, but apparently he had. For when she woke up the next morning, nine heart-shaped balloons were floating on her door. They were made to look like the conversation hearts that are so common during the lovers' month.

Each had a different message on it. Three were orange, three were pink, and three were white:

_My Baby;_

_URA Star; _

_Let's Kiss;_

_I Hope;_

_True Love;_

_Love;_

_All Yours;_

_Sweet Talk;_ and

_Angel_

As Peach looked closer, she noticed that there were some words scribbled on some of the balloons. With a start, she realized they were lined up, and it was a message:

My baby, you're a star. Let's kiss! I hope _this is_ true love. _My_ love, all yours. Sweet talk _from an_ angel.

**Febraury 12, 2010**

Peach awoke the following morning (with sunny, warm, blue skies and fluffy clouds) to a note taped to her door again. She smiled, and thought_ Even though Mario isn't one to come out and say his true feelings, he sure likes these notes!_

Today's message said:

_Dearest Peach;_

_I know that up until now I have been following a pattern, yet for this one I had to skip over ten, even fifteen. I hope you don't mind!_

_The reasons I love you are numerous. Here are just a few reasons why you are the one I love:_

_-Your strength_

_-Your devotion_

_-How you are always 100% honest no matter what_

_-Your kindness_

_-Your smile_

_-The way you are always happy first thing in the morning when I am grumpy_

_-The way you take pride in how you look_

_-The compliments you give me_

_-The way you touch my face when we kiss_

_-The little looks you give me when we are around friends_

_-Your loyalty to me and everyone or everything that matters to you_

_-Your compassion for everyone around you_

_-Your selflessness_

_-Your integrity_

_-The way you hold me_

_-The way you liven up a room just by being in it_

_-How much you have taught me about life and myself_

_-Your intelligence_

_-The fact that you are good at fixing things or putting things together by hand_

_-Your zest for life_

_-I love to wake up with you by my side...It makes my days better_

_-You always make me feel that you are by my side no matter what_

_-I love that feeling of being secure when you wrap your arms around me_

_-I love the way you keep your cool when I do something stupid_

_-Just being with you feels like I can defy the whole world_

_-You mean the world to me_

_-I like your small gestures that speak volumes about how much you care...._

_Darling, there is so much more to this list. However, I would kill all the trees in the world just listing half of them, and the mob that would come after me for that would not be pretty._

_I hope this made your day all the brighter._

_Love,_

_Mario._

Peach sighed happily, her heart aching and leaping with joy. She took the sign down, taping it to her mirror where all of the other notes he had written her were placed.

**February 13, 2010**

_Mario is getting more and more creative each day, _Peach noted as she stood on her balcony and stretched. _I wonder what he'll do today?_

She heard a knock on her door and hurriedly put on a robe. She ran down the stairs and looked through the peephole, grinning when she saw Mario. He was carrying several bags stuffed to the brim with who-knows-what.

Peach threw open the door and pulled him in to the villa, planting his red face with kisses.

He smiled and handed her one of the bags. She peeked in, and burst into laughter as she pulled out the Hershey's Kiss pillow. "Mario," she giggled, "You got me eleven of these, didn't you?"

When he nodded sheepishly, Peach smiled widely and kissed him again.

**February 14, 2010**

Peach woke up with a giddy heart and an excited stomach. _Today is _actually_ Valentine's Day! Mario must have something extravagant planned-_

_Now, none of that. You mustn't get your hopes up too high..._

Peach leapt out of bed and got ready for the big day. She put on a red dress with a silver crown and red jewels, and brushed her hair an extra fifty times on top of the normal one hundred brushes.

As she hurried out the front door, she noticed that everyone seemed to be in a better mood than usual. Maybe it was because of the holiday and no tournaments were being held, or maybe it was the bright sun and clear blue sky. Probably a little of both.

On her way to the gardens, she passed Link and Zelda, and watched with a small smile as they snuggled. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned. A smile exploded onto her face as she saw Mario standing there with a wrapped box. He smiled as well and passed it to her, leaving his hand on her shoulder.

She sat down on the nearest bench and opened it. Inside were eleven smaller boxes. Peach took out one and opened it. It was a ring, with a ruby. The sides were engraved with _Je t'aime._

Peach gasped and opened the rest of the boxes. Each contained a ring, each had a different colored jewel, and each were engraved with 'I Love You' in different languages. She sighed with delight and slipped on the Italian one, _Ti amo._

She turned to face Mario, but he wasn't there. Confused, Peach looked down. She put her hands over her heart and started to cry softly.

Mario was kneeling next to her, a box in his hand. In it, another ring, this one with diamonds, and _I love you_ engraved on the sides.

"My darling Princess Peach, will you marry me?"

**_FIN_**

* * *

**MINDSPRING- D'aww. Isn't that sweet?**

**I know I've already written a story that is centered on Mario proposing, but I couldn't resist! :D It worked out too well. **

**And I think it's pretty obvious how Peach responded to the question... Thanks for reading!**


End file.
